


Target

by MistIolite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Assassin Huang Ren Jun, Assassins & Hitmen, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Renjun is a rookie assassin trying to work his way up. His next assignment is proven most difficult upon meeting his target.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Osaki Shotaro





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Target](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052615) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Inspired by the movie Secretly, Greatly.
> 
> After receiving a few comments on me not to orphan my fic, I decided to continue my orphan fic Target.

Renjun completed almost all his assignments for his boss. He wants to move up in rank already.

He doesn’t care for the tattoo named of his target imprinted on his back. It’s every assassin’s job to kill their soulmate, he’s not an exception to those rules.

Right now, he’s sitting in class as an undercover student to steal information before getting rid of his target.

Shotaro.

He either into his studies or blasting music in headphones to ignore him.

It’s been a month and still no luck for any solid conversation between them. Renjun’s ready to just get rid of him and call it an accident to his superiors.

He’s doesn’t know what’s he doing wrong to deserve this treatment.

——————————-//////——-

He’s been sitting with him during lunch, passing notes even walking home together, yet nothing.

He side glanced at Shotaro who’s sporting earbuds on.


	2. Hesitant

Renjun walked in on the locker room Shotaro sitting down on bench, wrapping bandage over their shared tattoo on his arm with disdain expression.

It kinda stung.

Shotaro expression turned regretful but said nothing and finished up tying.

So, this is why Shotaro won’t let him in his life. how did the others accomplish their mission when the target can hear them.

“Did you kill anybody before?” Shotaro whispered looking downcast at his own arm.

“No?” Renjun answered confused as Shotaro gently tugged on his sleeve.

“Senpai, get it over with I won’t beg or run from you.”

Renjun sighed as he pulled out knife from under his belt. “I was suppose to be friends with you for information first, this won’t raise my rank.”

He bit his lip upon his knife touched the bandage. It’s his name on someone else’s body, destined for him.. Ultimately, He drops it before quickly unwrapping his bandages to look at his tattoo.

This action is gonna cost him his job, his ranking. Maybe, if he wasn’t lonely this would’ve been easier.

Renjun gets up about to leave until Shotaro caught his wrist.

“Renjun, please don’t go back there.” Shotaro pleased but it got unheard as Renjun roughly moved his grip off before walking out.


End file.
